


10/10k

by HeartSpeak



Series: Z Nation Seasons [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Retelling, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSpeak/pseuds/HeartSpeak
Summary: I can't be the only one unhappy with how things went down after season 2 right?So this is basically a rehashing of the whoooole series from the POV of 10k. There will be new events in between actual ones, and some things will be changed while others stay the same. I'm a bit iffy on the timeline of things but may try to add a bit more background to 10k and other characters.Thanks a bunch!- H.SStill deciding who to set 10k up with.





	10/10k

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I wish I owned anything other than my writing and my OCs, I do not.   
> Thanks for reading!   
> H♡S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10k was homeschooled right? XD

10k was here at the high school for no other reason than to find supplies. He was getting lower and growing more concerned, adding to his kill count until he could see the top of said building. Getting in was easier than expected. Staying alive while inside? Not so much. He had rushed to the roof when the chance presented itself.

Laying down on the roof of a school building with a sniper rifle would normally be frowned upon, pre z that is. 10k couldn't even be happy for the small blessing of no school, as his dad had been a survivalist. They lived in the woods together, no internet, just each other. He couldn't complain about that either, since his dad had taught him everything that's kept him alive so far. Although, even the teacher can't always follow their lessons. 

10k was thankful for the yelling that dragged him away from his thoughts. After a deep breath to calm his nerves, he put his eye to the scope and searched for the sort of welcome disturbance. He eventually came upon an old man wrestling with a zombie. Overpowering it wasn't an option and his chances of getting away unscathed were slim to none. The mans companions couldn't seem to get a clear shot either, without taking him out as well. He took a quick headcount. He barely had the time to think of the consequences before his heart had already decided the outcome. 

10k steadied his breathing and pulled the trigger.

"" he muttered his number under his breath, making sure to be away from his position before the people he saved could start rattling off questions. 

\-------   
It took a while but 10k managed to find another way into and out of the building. There wasn't anything on the inside, other than the distant sound of gunshots and commotion. Whoever it was, they were past the point of being saved. 

After a quick breather 10k was out of there, following the road in hope of there being another building he could raid nearby. Though, the sound of tires against gravel caused him to tense. He quickly relaxed as he glanced to the side to see the face of the elderly man he had just saved. 

"You're that sharpshooter that saved my ass, aren't you?" he asked giddily. His excitement was contagious.


End file.
